ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Greatest Man Alive Kevin Johnson
Born to a low level family in the slums with a twin brother Danny. Kevin quickly grew up learning to fight to get what he wanted. His father was a drunk, and at the young age of six, Danny witnessed there father kill there mother. Kevin and Danny where placed in the care of there grandparents who lived just next door and Kevin hated it. He ran away at a young age finding his way to New York where he spent his early years of his life. Upon arrival he quickly met Jimmy and Lexi who took him in and trained him how to be a pit fighter. Over time he also come to meet James Overlamp who was a professional wrestling trainer in the area and saw a lot of promise in young Kevin Johnson and got him off the street and away from Jimmy who had been riding Kevin’s skills to the top of the business. Kevin began to train and during the time also became close with the beautiful Julia Lance. As his trainer progressed several wrestling promotions showed interest in signing Kevin to long term contracts, however he knew he needed to finish his training and planned too. That is until Jimmy finally caught back up with him and made him a deal…putting Julia’s life in danger unless Kevin fought one last pit fight for him. Kevin had no choice and the odds where greatly against him. The fight quickly turned into a battle for life, and when the gun smoke cleared the current champion was dead as well as three other men of Jimmy’s and Jimmy himself was left blind in the left eye as Kevin escaped with Julia leaving New York that night and making his way to the GWA to make a fresh start in Canada. His first professional match was a twenty man royal rumble style bout where he won and one month later defeated the unbeaten world champion to win his first GWA title, which over time he added seven more GWA title reigns to it. He put in seven years with the company before it closed and he came to the WWA to become a current three time world champion. Coming Soon... Personal Life *Coming Soon... Career Facts Trademark Moves *''Claim To Fame'' - Olympic Slam *''Legend Breaker'' - El Paso *''Ego Buster'' - RKO *Sharpshooter *DDT *Spinbuster *Poke to the eyes *Low Blow *Arm Bar *Knee Strike *Face Buster *Manhattan Drop *German Suplex Title History *GWA World Champion (8) *WWA World Champion (3) Entrance Theme "Born with Nothing, Die with Everything" by Papa Roach "Fly from the Inside" by Shinedown Managers *One Eye Jimmy *Julia Lance *James Overlamp *Sam Williams *Jonathon Miller *Lexi *Deshaun Smith *Bad Boy Benjamin Trained/Managed *Jack Miller *Bad Boy Benjamin *Julia Lance *Deshaun Smith Rivals *Ed Sands *Sam Williams *Jack Miller Stables/Tag Partners *'The Immortals' - Jack Miller, Night Stalker, Kevin Paxton, Dreg and Marlenna *'Ego Trip' - Tuffy, "The Show" Fortune and "God's Gift" Ken Wild *'Ego Trip' - Bad Boy Benjamin, "The Playboy" Shane Ralston, Mogul *''Tag Team'' with Deshaun Smith